In the related art, in an image forming apparatus such as a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP), a developing bias is applied to a developing roller and the like to develop an image when generating the image.
In an image forming apparatus for performing two-component development with a reversal developing system, a carrier is prevented from adhering to a photoconductive member in the following manner. For example, the image forming apparatus applies the developing bias to a developing roller at a timing earlier than a timing when a charged photoconductive element faces the developing roller. However, in this case, the developing roller to which the developing bias is applied faces a photoconductive element region in which charging is insufficient. Therefore, toner adheres to a region in which charging of the photoconductive element is insufficient. Then, it is necessary to perform processing so that the toner adhered to the region does not appear in an output image.